Sure Protection
by levesques
Summary: One thing is sure, I'm his only sure protection, whether he likes it or not.  Another random one-shot I made. Read THEN review, darlings! ;


**A/N: I wrote this in the same place I wrote Take Time To Realize. I'd only realized that now. Hehe. :DDD**

**Summary: **_One thing is sure, I'm his only sure protection, whether he likes it or not._

**Dedication: To the Madrigals, because they're asdfghjkl awesomeness inspired me to improve my writing. And because they're such an awesome family. I love you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the nine authors (Rick, Gordon, Peter, Jude, Patrick, Linda Sue, Margaret and the two new ones) agreed to let me own the 39 Clues. :O**

* * *

><p>Four-year-old Dan Cahill did not know this cold night would be very different from all other cold nights.<p>

He couldn't understand all the noise. In fact, he'd only realized there were police cars and fire engines surrounding his home when he hit his older sister, Amy, who in turn asked him as nicely as she could to stop being a mess at the moment.

_Why are there police peoples and fire-fighters here?_ He wondered. _Why is Amy wet-eyed? Did Ninja Bear hurt her?_

Being Dan–and a four year old–he went back to playing with Ninja Bear–a gift his parents got for him in Australia–making the cutest sound effects as the stuffed toy fought imaginary enemies.

It went on like this for a few minutes. Dan and Amy sitting silently on the cold pavement, their neighbors panicking about the burning house, fire-fighters running around trying to douse the fire, and police officers walking back and forth talking with each other or on their walkie talkies. Then a police woman came close to the two kids. She was talking, but Dan couldn't hear her. Maybe it was because he was still busy playing with his toy. He stopped only because Amy started to cry and sniffle. He looked at her with pity and confusion. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed his hands gently. Ninja Bear sat on little Dan's lap.

The young boy listened to the older girl. He began to understand why she cried. Daddy and Mommy were gone. "_They're not going to come back, Danny, _"Amy whispered, "_…ever._"

The tears started to flow down his now-pale cheeks. The child began to cry, hugging Ninja Bear closely. Amy picked him up, but he resisted. He stood on his small, unstable, wobbly legs, looking as if he was going to fall face-flat soon.

The older girl clutched his hand tightly, as he grabbed firmly to his special teddy bear. The police woman brought them to her car, but then a sleek black vehicle entered the scene. Out came the children's beloved grandmother, Grace.

The darling elder jogged to them, salty tears falling. She hugged her precious grandchildren, and explained to the police officer that she would take care of them for a while.

The three entered Grace's car and rode on to her large mansion as the fire was finally doused. Grace brought them to her room and lay little Dan on her bed. His green eyes twinkled in the dark, despite that night's events. He yawned and stretched his arms but played with his adorable toy.

"Off to sleep for you, Dan," Grace chided.

He yawned again, this time closing his eyes, and immediately fell into slumber. His quiet, soft snores were the only sound in the room for a moment.

Amy climbed up to join him. She took his hand gently, careful not to wake her sleeping sibling. She looked at him solemnly, with her wild jade eyes. _One thing is sure, _she thought; _I'm his only sure protection, whether he likes it or not._

And that, you see, was the turn of events, the tragic deaths of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent. Losing a loved one is hard; losing a parent is harder. Dan had a rough road ahead of him, and he wasn't going to be able to make it out alone. He was lucky Amy was there to protect, love, and guide him.

So if one of your friends, siblings, cousins, or anyone else dear to you is going through a hard time, don't snap, don't crack, and don't be a mess, because to them, you're probably their sure protection.

~~FINISH~~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys know what do...~**


End file.
